


Journey into Thedas

by kitkatcrave



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Romance, Slow Burn, just read it, promise not a mary sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatcrave/pseuds/kitkatcrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I'm pretty excited about this one. My inquisitor is a modern woman from a non-descript town in a non-descript country who gets transported to- you guessed it- Thedas. Funny thing is, as a general rule I do not like the whole "Modern Girl in Thedas" thing because the heroin often gets the Mary Sue treatment. Not here. My Evelyn is going to be more of a fish-out-of-water type story. Do me a favor, read the first few chapters and tell me what you think. I can take criticism, I'm a big girl with big girl pants and everything. I renamed this because I hate colons. It used to be "The Odyssey: Thedas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which we meet Evelyn

“Again, Trevelyan! Hit like you mean it!”

The sound of a grunt followed by a dull thud echo’d around the near empty training hall. Sweat streamed down Evelyn Trevelyan’s red face and her muscles shook from exertion. Behind her, a tall and broad shouldered woman watched her execute a punch to the marked target on her bag, looking for any flaws in her form. Satisfied, the woman laid a hand on Eve’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Good job, Trevelyan. I’ll expect to see you back Monday.”

Eve sucked in a breath and nodded, too tired to form words. Her decision to work with a personal trainer was largely for health purposes, but the added bonus of getting an instructor who taught boxing and kickboxing was awesome. Evelyn had never felt so powerful in her life.

After hitting the showers, Eve headed out into the frigid winter morning towards her Dodge pickup. As the wind ruffled the loose strands of her braid, she gave a silent thanks for the fleece lined leggings, insulated leather boots, and wool lined leather coat she had on. Her gloved hand jerked the driver door open and she swung into her truck. The engine roared to life followed by an immediate blast of icy air right to her face.

“Fuck”

Eve muttered to herself. In this weather it would take at least 15 minutes to warm the cab. Annoyed, she started to look around for something to do while the truck warmed. If she could get up and move about she would not only warm up, but time would go faster as opposed to waiting in the gym lobby. Just to the North of the building was an antique store she’d been wanting to visit for a few weeks but never had the time. Her house needed a kitchen table and she liked the old style plain oak tables. Deciding to head over, Eve jumped out of her truck and walked quickly to the door.

The inside was warm and smelled like dust and baked bread. No one appeared to be at the front desk so Eve settled for looking at the old costume jewelry inside the glass counter. She was so engrossed with a strange, slightly glowing pearl ring that she didn’t even notice the older woman approach her until the woman’s finely manicured hand opened the counter and pulled out the ring. 

“Oh!”

Evelyn’s hand flew to heart and she gave a breathy chuckle.

“I didn’t hear you!”

The older woman smiled, an almost feral look that didn’t reach her eyes. Evelyn tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and straightened. The woman held out the ring.

“It’s a lovely ring, yes? Very old…”

The woman’s voice was deep and gravelly, not the type of voice you would expect an antique store owner to have. She sounded more fit to command armies rather than peddle old furniture and jewelry. The woman stared at Evelyn with naked curiosity, almost as though she were making calculations and summaries before she knew her name. Evelyn shifted nervously from one foot to the other. 

“I wonder if it would fit you...”

Something about the way her voice seemed to drift off left Evelyn with the impression that the ring was no normal piece of jewelry. She cleared her throat and took the ring from the woman’s outstretched hand.

“I’m Evelyn. Evelyn Trevelyan.”

The woman continued to stare at her before another one of her creepy smiles popped up.

“A pleasure, Evelyn. They call me Flemeth.”

If that wasn’t the oddest way to introduce yourself, Eve wasn’t sure what was. ‘They call me’? It took all her willpower not to laugh and walk out. Almost as if she could sense her skepticism, Flemeth cleared her throat and gestured to the ring.

“Go on, try it on. I would be interested to see how it suits you.”

Evelyn looked at the ring and saw the pearl seemed to be glowing brighter. She knew pearls were lustrous, but this was unlike anything she’d ever seen. The cool silver band slipped over her knuckle and settled comfortably on her right ring finger. The pearl seemed to be pulsing with light. 

“It’s… I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Evelyn exclaimed in wonder. Flemeth smiled coldly and nodded.

“Indeed. It’s not from this world.”

A feeling of foreboding washed over Evelyn. Hastily she started grabbing at the ring to try to get it off. She wasn’t sure what Flemeth meant by implying the ring was alien to Earth, but she’d had enough of the old woman’s eccentricities and general weird behavior. Flemeth laughed at her struggles.

“I’m afraid that won’t come off, my dear. It’s chosen you to be it’s new owner. The real question is, what will it do with you?”

Evelyn felt panic rise in her throat and she started to back away from the counter towards the door. She grasped the handle, but the latch was locked tight.

“Let me out of here!”

Evelyn cried. Flemeth made a tsking sound with her tongue and said mockingly,

“Such manners. Whatever shall I do with such a mouthy brat?”

As Evelyn stared, Flemeth’s face began to elongate, her skin took on a reddish hue, and her nails grew into black talons. Within moments, a giant winged reptile that looked an awful lot like a dragon replaced what was Flemeth and spouted a stream of flame from it’s mouth as it laughed.

“Silly girl. You can’t change fate.”

Evelyn’s world started spinning. She ran blindly towards the back of the store, dodging old pans and lace doilies as she went. She spotted a door ahead of her and grabbed the handle, almost sobbing with relief as it opened. She ran in the small room and shut the door, panting with fear. Dragon Lady Flemeth was still out there laughing, but she didn’t sound like she was coming closer. 

Taking a moment, Evelyn surveyed her surroundings and found she was in a small room with a tall, peaked window leading to a misty and washed-out garden. Presumably this was the little wooded area behind the shop. Evelyn could escape through the window and run to her truck… and then hopefully into the arms of a psyc doc. 

Evelyn got as far away from the window as possible, gave herself a mental pep talk, and barreled towards the window. She expected glass, possibly even cuts, she did not expect to pass through effortlessly into the middle of a stone courtyard. The air was cool, but not cold, and there was no sun in sight. Evelyn spun in a circle and saw more tall, peaked windows like the one in the antique store, but instead of showing the endless mist, there were rolling hills of green grass, snow capped mountains, and even what appeared to be the inside of a church. 

“Where am I?”

She looked back at the window leading to the antique store and reached out to touch the surface, but it was black and solid, like a piece of wood was blocking her from getting through. Not that she wanted to go back to the crazy dragon lady, but it was unnerving that she couldn’t go back the way she came. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn squared her shoulders and started towards the one that appeared to lead to a church. Her ring seemed to hum the closer she got and it was glowing a distinctive green color. Taking that as a good thing, Evelyn stepped through the window into what would be the sacristy of the church.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Cassandra and Leliana

Evelyn knew she was dreaming. She kept seeing giant spiders chasing her and a woman bathed in white light yelling at her to hurry. Bits and pieces of her time in the antique shop would interject, but try as she might, Evelyn couldn’t remember anything after walking through the strange peaked window. She thought about trying to drift back into unconsciousness, but an unexpected flash of burning pain in her right hand jolted her awake. 

Evelyn opened her eyes and threw back her head, letting out an agonized shout as she did. The pain passed and she looked down at her palm. What she saw made her wish she hadn’t. The ring was still there, but in the center of her hand was a long slash with swirling green light cackling where flesh and bone should be. The manacles on her wrists prevented her from moving too much, but she did turn over and dry heave several times. Her whole body shook with fear, and she felt herself start to hyperventilate. She desperately tried to steady her breathing, closing her eyes and concentrating on the in and out. 

The panic subsided just long enough to calm her heart beat when a loud bang echo’d around the dark room she was in. Two women, one tall and dark haired, the other slender and red haired, came bursting into the room. The dark haired woman grabbed Evelyn’s shoulder forcefully and yanked her to her feet. She started shouting, but Evelyn was too distracted to hear what she was saying. 

“Stop! Stop yelling! You’re hurting me!”

Evelyn half sobbed half screamed. The woman made a sound of disgust and moved to backhand her when the other, the redhead, said in a dead calm voice,

“Calm yourself, Cassandra. We need the prisoner.”

Given the manacles, Evelyn assumed she was the prisoner. Cassandra grunted and let go of her shoulder. Her gaoler walked around to face her, crossing her arms as she did. Maybe it was being called a prisoner, maybe she hit her head too hard, but at that moment something inside Evelyn snapped. 

Her chin came up, her eyes narrowed, and she straightened her shoulders. They want to treat her like some sort of traitor and kick her around? Not without a fight. She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded as she said loudly,

“I don’t know who you are or where I am, but if you don’t get these fucking things off my hands we’re going heads up and I don’t punch to lose!”

Cassandra’s eyebrows rose and the red haired woman coughed a laugh. She recovered quickly though, because in the next second her finger was pointed at Evelyn’s chest and she had her eyes narrowed.

“We will not let you go until you answer for what happened at the conclave!”

Evelyn looked very confused. What was this chick talking about? What conclave? She was just trying to buy a table! Cassandra must have noticed the look on her face, because she let out a scoff and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t play stupid with me. Tell me what you know!”

Evelyn stepped back angrily.

“I don’t know anything about a stupid conclave! I was just antique shopping! That's it! Then some old crazy lady sticks this ring on my finger, turns into a dragon, and the next thing I know, I’m in shackles with Xena screaming at me.”

Cassandra leaned back slightly, adopting a slightly less threatening stance. She looked skeptical. 

“I don’t know who Xena is, but none have been to see you save myself and Leliana. As to you not knowing… do you really not know?”

Evelyn latched onto the doubt like a lifeline.

“No! I have no idea! Please, you have to believe me. This has been the weirdest day in the history of weird days and I really just want to get home and drink a beer while I pop Xanax like candy. Just… just tell me where I am and the number to a good cab service and I will be out of your hair.”

Cassandra looked at Leliana who gave a small shrug. Evelyn looked back and forth between the two with pleading eyes. She just wanted to go home and never leave. Who needs a kitchen table anyways? Finally, Cassandra stepped forward and took the heavy wooden slats holding her hands off. Evelyn rubbed her wrists, but was quickly dragged towards the door by Cassandra. It slammed open and the woman pointed heavenward.

“That is what we’re talking about!”

Evelyn looked up and almost fell over from the sickening sense of vertigo. Everything was bathed in the same strange green light emanating from her hand, and, just like her hand, an ugly gash punched a stark hole where smooth sky should have been. What appeared to be comets of the same color kept shooting from the hole. Around her, people shuffled nervously from one task to another, pausing only to glare at her with stark hatred. 

“Now do you see?”

Evelyn nodded dumbly. Had the pain in her hand not pulsed right then, she might have thought it a dream. Her mind started spinning with possibilities starting with the least crazy and ending up at certifiable. Alternate reality seemed the most plausible, alien induced hallucination came next, but wherever she was, Evelyn knew she couldn’t count on this being a dream she would wake up from. She shook herself and turned to Cassandra,

“I still don’t know anything or remember any conclave. Can you… what am I supposed to do?”

Cassandra studied her face, taking in the wide-eyed gaze and tense body. As crazy as it was, Cassandra felt herself believing the woman. 

“The conclave was meant to settle the dispute between mages and templars. Divine Justinia hoped to find a peaceable solution where both sides could live in harmony.”

Cassandra paused and looked at the sky.

“Instead, a massive explosion killed everyone in the temple and left us with a gaping entrance to the fade. Justinia… The Divine… she is nowhere to be found. We searched, but all our Commander found was you lying broken on the temple altar.”

Evelyn worried her bottom lip, debating on whether to ask about mages and templars. In the end, she decided not to let on just how ignorant she was. If this was an alternate reality, she would rather not spend her time here as a lab experiment. 

“You haven’t answered my question. What do you need me to do?”

Cassandra looked at the shorter woman and took in her appearance. She was in odd clothing, though her boots seemed sturdy enough. Her hair was long and she had a pretty face. Her body was toned but hinted at a softer lifestyle. Cassandra concluded the woman would need protecting, which meant she had to escort her to the front. 

“You are to go to the front line and see if you have the power to undo this. I can take you willingly or under duress, but you will go there.”

Evelyn looked up at the sky again and shuddered. She had no real option, but at least she could travel without shackles and say she went willingly. 

“I’ll go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to see Evelyn fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clear up a few things. Because this is a Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfiction, I'm going to use DAI's bestiary. Thus Shades will not have the draining effect they do in Origins. Also, I was told in a comment last time that I needed to add more detail. I agree whole-heartedly. The truth is, I hate writing this opening scene. Its long and drawn out and drives me batty. I also find it hard to write because I'm a romantic and we don't even get to see Sir Wonderful until we reach the top and run in to him for all of six seconds. I would totally one shot this, but I rather like my Evelyn, and I want you all to love her as I do. Bear with me, I will spit out these next couple chapters with a little more speed and then we can get to the fun stuff.

Evelyn jogged steadily behind Cassandra, watching the taller woman’s sword and shield move with every step. She was allowed no weapon, not that she would know what to do with a sword if she were handed one. Still, the lack of personal protection from whatever enemy Cassandra seemed to think they faced was unnerving at best. 

Eve considered herself to be fairly observant. She was no Sherlock, but it was hard to surprise or startle her. Perhaps it was a control issue, perhaps she was simply more aware than others. Whatever the reason, she found herself drinking in as many details as possible about her surroundings. The air was crisp and cold, but no strong winds or precipitation obscured her senses. The pines were covered in snow, and debris from the falling sky littered the ground. They were going too fast for her to stop and look for tracks, but so far no wildlife seemed present, not even a bird. Her breathing filled her ears, but if she concentrated, she could hear distinct screams ahead. Her stomach churned as she realized they were headed straight for them. 

They passed under an archway leading to a well guarded bridge and Evelyn could feel the hatred seeping from the lookers-on. They all appeared to be dressed in garb that would put them somewhere in the 1300-1500’s. Men and women both wore armor and weapons, and there didn’t seem to be any distinction based on gender. A few unarmored people dotted the crowd, and she did see dresses on several women, but their body language suggested they were equal to their male counterparts. The feminist inside her squealed with joy, but it also meant she would receive no special mercy for being a woman. 

Cassandra started to say something about a fair trial when a high pitched scream followed by shouts of dismay rang through the air. Eve looked up in alarm and saw a giant green flaming ball zipping directly towards them! She started to run backwards a few steps, but Cassandra knocked her down in an effort to move them both out of its direct path.

Seconds stretched for a lifetime as the meteor approached. Cassandra had her arms covering their heads, but Evelyn’s eyes remained unhindered giving her a clear view of the hurtling rock. It hit the bridge and she saw the impact ripples fling snow away before being lifted and flung fifteen feet in the air. For a moment, her vision went black and the sound of a roaring train thundered in her ears. She wondered if she would wake and find herself back in her own bed, but no sooner did the thought enter her head before she became keenly aware of the pain.

Her eyes flew open and revealed the sick-looking tear in the sky. Groaning she rolled over and rose to her knees, mindful of how much everything hurt. She blinked a few times, shook her head, and pushed herself up gingerly. Nothing felt broken, but she had no doubt a beautiful bruise would bloom on backside where she’d landed. She cast her gaze about and saw Cassandra stumbling several feet away. Evelyn began to totter slowly towards her when she saw a shadow moving across the ice. Her mouth opened to shout a warning, but Cassandra beat her to it.

“Stay behind me!”

Cassandra’s sword seemed to fly to her hand while her shield locked expertly in front of her. Evelyn noted the defensive stance as strikingly similar to one she took when fighting against a larger opponent. The shadow rose about five feet into the air and took on the shape of an armed snake, weaving with deceptive laziness back and forth. Cassandra wasted no time dancing with it, she let out a cry and struck, stabbing with her sword while blocking clawed limbs with her shield. For a moment Evelyn felt safe; Cassandra seemed to have this well in hand. Then she saw the second shadow. It slithered around the fighting warrior and made a beeline for Evelyn’s unprotected and unarmed figure. Panicked, Evelyn backpedaled and shouted a desperate,

“Cassandra!”

But the other woman was too busy with the shade in front of her to take notice. Evelyn was about to run when she spied a broken weapon crate about three feet to her left. Two wicked looking daggers gleamed in their sheaths and an unstrung bow curved from the box’s shattered remains. If she would have had time to string it, the bow would be her first choice, but that shadow was less than ten feet away and Evelyn had to act fast. 

She rolled to the matching set of daggers and pulled them free of their bindings. She didn’t know much about blades, but the leather-wrapped handles fit comfortably in her hand and they were just heavy enough to feel present. Her mind flashed to the action movies her ex-boyfriend loved so much and she attempted to mirror a grip that looked secure while also allowing maximum damage. Her fist completely covered the handle with the blade closest to her little finger. Her feet slid into a practiced crouch and she held her arms loosely in front of her. The black snake like creature rose up, it's apparent head swiveling from side to side as if searching for something. Evelyn took a deep breath, let the adrenaline rush flow through her veins, and attacked. 

She jabbed out with her fists, going for control over power. The thing was fast, but Evelyn noted how it distorted its body to avoid attacks rather than actually moving its base. She jumped back and waited, confirming her suspicion that it couldn’t move from one spot to the other nearly as quick she could. Evelyn began to dodge and roll, leaping away before it could get a handle on her location. After a few minutes of this tactic, Cassandra appeared at her side and started hacking at the Shade in earnest. Now that it’s full attention was on Cassandra, Evelyn scrambled back and prayed the other woman would kill it. Cassandra bashed at it with her shield, stunning it, and stabbed her sword through it’s neck. A scream that spoke of pained longing filled the air for just a second before the Shade seemed to simply blow away like a black mist. 

“What the fuck was that?!”

Evelyn yelled while walking to retrieve the daggers’ sheaths. Cassandra gave her a skeptical glance.

“It’s called a Shade. Fairly common and weak demon. I’m rather surprised you have never heard of it.”

Her clipped accent only seemed to enhance the condescension dripping from her voice. Great. A hard ass with a superiority complex. 

“Whatever. Are there more up ahead?”

Cassandra shrugged and walked to her, holding her hand out.

“Possibly. Give me your weapons.”

Evelyn stared at her, mouth agape. The belt with the daggers housed safely in their sheathes was still gripped tightly in her hand and she clung to it like a lifeline. If she gave up her daggers, another one of those things could appear and catch her unarmed, but if she didn’t give up her daggers, it could mean a fight with Cassandra, and she definitely didn’t want that. She decided to hand them over with a reminder of her compliant behavior. Evelyn squared her shoulders, and held the belt out to Cassandra’s waiting hands. Before releasing her grip, Evelyn looked the taller woman in the eyes and said,

“I did come willingly, you know.”

Cassandra paused and stared hard at her, seemingly weighing her words. Evelyn held her breath, hoping she was deemed worthy of trust. After what seemed an eternity, Cassandra dropped her hand and stepped back.

“You are correct. I should remember you asked for none of this.”

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief and buckled the belt around her waist. Cassandra snorted and shook her head, sheathing her sword as she observed Evelyn’s garb.

“When we get to the forward camp, we need to get you better armor and a proper back holster for those daggers. No rogue I know wears their daggers at their sides, it's far too impractical.”

Evelyn kept silent. She was pretty sure Cassandra knew how little experience with weapons she had, but opening her mouth and confirming would be one more advantage her gaoler would have over her. Instead she rubbed her arms and nodded at the steep path leading up the mountainside. 

“Onward and upwards?”

Cassandra nodded and the pair resumed jogging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Solas, Varric, and Chancellor Roderick.

By the time they reached the next battle, Evelyn’s sense of panic was growing along with the inescapable feeling that she could actually die in this alien world before she ever found out it’s name. The fight was simple; there was a short furry guy with a massive crossbow turning shades into pincushions and a slender, androgynous bald man hurling what appeared to be waves of ice at anything not human. Cassandra didn’t even have time to unsheathe her sword before the last demon fell. The only thing that seemed to still be a problem was a rapidly expanding and contracting crystal formation suspended about three feet over their heads and colored the same sickly green as the hole in the sky. The slender man spotted her staring, mouth agape, as the abnormality crackled and popped. Roughly grabbing her marked hand, he held it pointed towards the crystal and yelled,

“Quickly! Seal the rift!”

Before Evelyn could react, pain stabbed down her body and she felt as though her insides were being sucked into her hand. A white-green light shot from her mark and connected with the strange green object. For a moment, Evelyn feared she would be drawn in, but then the crystal disappeared with a pop and the man holding her wrist dropped his hand. Evelyn let out a deep breath as her body seemingly returned to normal. She took a step back and rubbed her wrist where his hand had gripped her before asking breathlessly, 

“What was that?”

Cassandra stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. If possible, the woman looked even more tense than before the battle.

“That was a rift.”

She paused and stared at the now normal space, apparently lost in thought. The silence stretched just long enough to make Evelyn start shifting nervously before Cassandra gestured to the bald man and said,

“Evelyn, this is Solas, an elven apostate who kept you alive after we found you.”

Solas nodded his head and clasped his hands behind his back. 

“I’m pleased to see you are alive.”

Evelyn tried very hard not to stare at his ears, or panic at the term “elven”. She cleared her throat.

“Was there a doubt I wouldn’t still be alive?”

The man let a smile touch his thin lips.

“There was some doubt.” 

Evelyn smiled back, liking something about him but still feeling uneasy.

“It’s good to know we won’t be ass-deep in demons forever.”

She started at the sudden interruption from the short red-haired man. He was broad chested, handsome, but he barely reached her waist! If Solas was an elf then…

“Watch your tongue, dwarf!”

Cassandra bit out, eyes narrowed in frustration. The dwarf ignored her and bowed to Evelyn with a flourish, adding in mock grandeur,

“Varric Tethras at your service.”

Evelyn could scarcely believe it. An elf and a dwarf?! What was next? A knight in shining armor riding a unicorn to vanquish a dragon? Not that a dragon would be too surprising, she had tried to buy a table from one, after all. Varric didn’t seem ruffled by Cassandra’s demeanor.

“Relax, seeker, just introducing myself. Shall we get going? Chuckles here says that breach is a problem.”

Solas smirked at the nickname.

“Varric is right. We should get moving.”

The muscles under Cassandra’s chainmail flexed in annoyance before she finally uncrossed her arms and sighed.

“Alright, but I am watching you, Varric. Now is not the time for your jokes.”

Varric shrugged and slung his crossbow on his back. 

“I’ll just try to emulate curly.”

If Cassandra heard him, she gave no sign of it. The woman started marching down into a valley, and Evelyn had no choice but to follow. 

 

************************************************************************************

They encountered another small pack of enemies, but Evelyn was able to stay back and observe while the other three weaved seamlessly around each other. Varric’s crossbow was amazing, hurling arrow after arrow with little to no reload time between rounds. Cassandra did an excellent job of keeping the shades’ attention on her while blocking and parrying their assault. Solas was a little harder to follow, namely because Evelyn was fairly sure he was using a sort of magic to fight. He would conjure balls of ice and create shimmering light that seemed to envelope and protect the others. The part of her that read adventure stories about magicians thrilled at such a display, but with it came a strong sense of disbelief and nausea. 

At long last they came across a camp teeming with soldiers and people in a red and white uniform chanting about a ‘Maker’. There was a charge to the air as people scrambled to look busy, no doubt trying to keep their minds off the hideous hole in the sky hurling debri and monsters at their prone cloth tents. She felt questions burning the back of her throat, but to let on her ignorance was one more advantage she didn’t want to lose. 

Cassandra strode purposefully towards a red-faced man in uniform speaking in loud, angry shouts to Leliana. She looked bored by his boisterous arm flailing and raised voice; a fact that seemed to enrage the man further. Upon seeing Cassandra, the man cut off his tirade against Leliana and turned his ire towards the warrior.

“Seeker Pentaghast! This prisoner is to be shackled and taken to Val Royeaux to face trial for what happened here! Call off this-”

Cassandra’s voice slashed through the air like a knife.

“Chancellor Roderick, your opinions are useless to me. The prisoner is to accompany me to the breach and try to seal it before we lose any more ground.”

Evelyn felt the man’s gaze sear her like a branding iron. She would receive no mercy from him or his lot and suddenly, she felt much more at ease with Cassandra as her gaoler. 

“You truly think this- this heretic will save us?! She blew up the conclave! She is the cause of all this!”

Evelyn stepped forward and crossed her arms. She did her best to look intimidating, though she felt uncertain and small, and said as calmly as she could manage,

“I did not blow anything or anyone up, but if this mark on my hand saves lives then I’m willing to help.”

Chancellor Roderick threw up his hands and shook his head in exasperation. For a moment, it looked like the man had given up, but then he clasped his hands in front of his chest and began pleading to Cassandra, 

“Please, Seeker. See reason! There is no way we can win. Our best option is to fall back and wait for-”

Cassandra rounded on him, eyes blazing.

“Wait for what, Chancellor?! Andraste to save us? The Templars and Mages to march to our aid? No. We do not wait. We do not fall back. We march forward and stop this before it gets any worse.”

The Chancellor’s mouth worked open and close a few times before he turned beat red and stomped off towards an unfortunate group of plainly dressed people. Servants, if Eve had to guess. 

“That was blunt, Cassandra.”

Leliana’s voice brought Evelyn back from her musings. Beside her, the taller woman shrugged and replied,

“He is a glorified clerk not worthy of our attention. Tell me what you know of the path ahead.”

If Leliana had an opinion, she didn’t share it. Instead, the beautiful red haired woman turned and swept her hand towards a snow capped mountain under the pulsing green gash in the sky.

“There are two options. We can either go with the soldiers or take the mountain path. The mountain path is faster but far more perilous. I’ve already lost contact with a scouting party. You would be going in blind.”

Cassandra pursed her lips and appeared to be deep in thought. Evelyn shifted nervously from foot to foot, secretly hoping they went with the soldiers. Suddenly, Cassandra turned her sharp gaze at Evelyn and looked curious.

“Which would you chose, prisoner? You are the one with the mark after all.”

Evelyn swallowed nervously and looked at Varric beside her. The dwarf smirked and shrugged, clearly not caring where they went. Evelyn looked at Solas next, who appeared extremely bored and uninterested. Great. No help from them. Evelyn cleared her throat and said uncertainly,

“I would think to march with the soldiers. Now… now does not seem a good time for risks.”

Cassandra considered her for a moment, studying her odd clothing again, before nodding sharply.

“I agree. Leliana, send a message to Commander Cullen. We’ll go as soon as the prisoner gets a suitable set of armor. Something leather to allow for movement, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more chapter to go before we are done with this intro. I'm sorry I'm taking so much time on this. I'm trying to envision what all this must be like for a person in Evelyn's shoes. I'm going with the 'fight over flight' theory about human nature. She's a survivor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Cullen!!!

Outfitted in a loose-fitting chainmail tunic and leather overcoat, padded leather leggings, and sturdy knee-high boots with metal shin guards, Evelyn felt far safer than she had since waking in this strange place. Cassandra’s critical eye said the armor was too big and had too many weak spots an enemy could exploit, but anything beat the leggings and jacket she had been wearing. Her belt also received an upgrade, changing from hip holsters to a strap that secured the daggers to her back. Leliana oversaw that portion stating that bows and daggers were her specialty.

“A subtle knife or poison tipped arrow does just as much damage as a broadsword, no?”

She said with a wink as she secured the daggers to Evelyn’s back. Eve gave her a smile, trying to appear confident and failing miserably. The truth was she was scared out of her wits. Now that she had a minute to actually think and breathe, the reality of her situation was sinking in. She was alone in a world she knew nothing about, surrounded by people who only wanted her alive because of a glowing green gash on her hand, and she had no idea if she was going to survive the next five minutes much less find a way home. As if the people around her weren’t frightening enough, strange shade creatures popped out of the ground like macabre daisies and tried their very best to rip her arms off. Worrying about weaponry was something she never really considered until now. Leliana’s gentle touch to her shoulder broke through the bubble of panic threatening to burst and her soft voice said with sympathy,

“I knew a woman much like you. She too was scared, but she didn’t let that fear master her. That woman went on to save all of Ferelden from The Blight and become a queen. Fear is good, panic is the true danger.”

Evelyn didn’t know where Ferelden was or what ‘The Blight” could be, but she felt as though this were a great tale and drew courage from Leliana comparing her to a woman she obviously admired. Evelyn cast about for something to say, anything to appear self-assured and poised, but the best she managed was a strangled,

“mmhmm.”

The quiet woman regarded her again, her gaze calculating and mechanical. Finally, Leliana smiled her secret smile and stepped back, withdrawing her hand as she did. Wordlessly, she gestured to the tent entrance where certain pain and probable death awaited. 

Cassandra and the others waited for her next to the soldiers who stood lined up with carefully neutral expressions. Evelyn was grateful the looks weren’t outright hostile, unlike when she first exited the jail. Perhaps her willingness to cooperate hadn’t gone unnoticed. Cassandra looked her over and seemed to be satisfied with the improvements. Ahead, a soldier, probably an officer, yelled for the unit to march.

A drummer beat a steady rhythm in double time leaving little breath for talk but allowing for a quicker journey. They encountered no further rifts or demons until they crested the last ridge surrounding the valley that led to the remains of a temple directly below the hole in the sky. Evelyn gasped as she looked down and saw the area filled with shades, green floating ghosts, and soldiers doing their best to keep the enemies at bay. A rift cackled below, spewing demons almost as quickly as the soldiers could kill them. 

Cassandra let out a rallying cry and charged with her shield into the battle below. Varric trotted silently after her, loading his crossbow as he went. Beside her, Solas grabbed the staff from his back and looked at her.

“I will explain everything once we are to safety, but for now, concentrate on sealing the rifts and staying out of danger. I will do my best to protect you.”

Evelyn nodded and ran down the hill, Solas just behind her. She heard him cast a spell and suddenly her whole body was enveloped in a shimmering light. She looked behind her, but his face was set in a grim expression and his hands were already working a new spell. The addition of her party and the soldiers thinned the enemies out considerably, and soon Evelyn thought she might have an opening to close the rift.

She held her hand aloft, just like before and felt the unfamiliar tug of the mark trying to connect with the rift. A second stretched long enough for her to doubt her abilities when suddenly, the green light shot from her hand to the rift. The pain blossomed in her hand anew, but Evelyn held on. She had to close the rift or she would die from some Shade’s claws, or her captors would consider her useless and she would be all alone in this strange place. Finally, the rift gave one last mighty crackle of resistance before disappearing completely. 

All around her, the soldiers gave cries of relief and many turned their gaze to her with looks of wonder. Cassandra could be seen talking to a man who seemed to be in charge. He was tall and broad shouldered, at least it appeared that way under the armor and fur coat he wore. His face was covered by a lionhead helmet, its shaggy mane blending with the fur of his coat. Almost as if he could sense her stare, the man turned that gleaming lion’s maw in her direction. A dragon, a mage, and now a knight in shining armor; Evelyn had fallen into a twisted version of a fairytale. 

Cassandra waved her over just as the man took the lionhead helmet off. Evelyn about tripped and fell flat on her face. He was… gorgeous. Strong jaw line, straight nose, high forehead, and those honey eyes that seemed to glitter the same gold as his hair. He was a living, breathing, prince charming. 

“Closing the rift was the prisoner’s doing, Commander. You have her to thank.”

Instantly, his mouth set in a grim line and his eyes that should have been warm seemed cold and wary. Evelyn tried not to take it personally. Really, that she noticed his looks after waking in a different world where everything was trying to kill her seemed more than ludacris. So what if he was Adonis in the flesh? She had bigger problems than winning his approval, like not dying.

“So you’re the prisoner? We lost a lot of good men getting you here. I pray you’re worth it.”

Great. He had one of those deep, sexy voices that existed to make women melt into gooey puddles of lust. Then she realized what he’d just said. Men died to get her here? Her heart dropped and she felt nausea threaten her empty stomach. This wasn’t her home, these people didn’t know or care about her personal well-being, but the idea of anyone dying for her was sickening. She looked at her new boots and said thickly,

“I-I’ll do… I want to help.”

The last part was mummered. Slowly she dared to look at him again. His face was a little more relaxed, his eyes a little less frigid. He put his helm back on and gave her one final look before saying,

“See that you do.”

He turned sharply to follow the retreating wounded. Evelyn found herself turning his words over in her head, their significance still hitting her like a punch. It wasn’t until Cassandra called for the others that Evelyn let them go and followed the warrior towards the crumbling ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse seems to be slowly rising from the ashes and coming back to life. Comments welcomed and appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final intro chapter. That pride demon was bitch on nightmare.

Charred husks frozen in horrific death poses littered the ground around her. Cassandra was quiet, but Evelyn could tell the woman was just as repulsed by the scene as she. Behind her, Solas whispered something in a language Evelyn neither knew nor recognized, but Varric summed it up her thoughts nicely.

“Well, shit.”

Whatever had occurred at this place, it left nothing but ashes and a crumbling ruin to tell it’s tale. She was vaguely reminded of the pictures of Pompeii in her history book, but there was nothing peaceful or still about the bodies. Some of them still burned, filling her nose with the acrid smell of roasted flesh and death rot. 

Fear twisted like knife in her gut. Her feet stopped moving as she froze in panic and despair. The flight instinct started screaming at her, urging her to run until the green faded from the sky and the world made sense again. She couldn’t die here! She was only 26, barely out of school, and far too inexperienced to die. Her feet started to backpedal slowly, but before she could get far, a soothing voice from Solas brought her back from the precipice she was teetering on.

“Be calm. I am here with you. We will not let you perish.”

His cool hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. She swallowed, looked at Cassandra, who seemed resolute, and Varric, who looked slightly concerned, and nodded. 

“Please, just let me have-”

Cassandra cut her off tersely.

“No.”

Evelyn looked back at her, startled. The warrior didn’t look angry, she looked tired and worn. Cassandra took a few steps towards her and gripped her other shoulder as Solas took a step back. Softly, Cassandra said,

“I cannot give you a moment because I don’t know if we have one. That, that thing (she pointed heavenward at the green gash) is tearing the world asunder. We have to close the breach or we will all die.”

Her hand fell away to clench at her side.

“I will protect you. I will die for you. But we are going to close the breach and we are going to do it before anyone else loses their life.”

Evelyn let the speech wash over and through her, the severity of the situation sinking in. These people were used to magic, which meant for the breach to rattle them, it must be bad. Other people’s lives aside, if she didn’t go attempt to close the breach, she would likely perish along with the rest of this world’s population. Running wasn’t an option. 

“Forgive me. I lost my cool for a second there.”

Cassandra nodded and started walking towards the arched entrance to the temple proper. Evelyn looked down at the ring on her hand, almost forgetting about it until just then. It glowed steadily, it’s light calm and constant. She smiled sadly, sucked in a breath, and followed After Cassandra.

************  
Voices echo’d around her. They were disembodied, haunting, and Evelyn felt chills creeping down her spine.

‘Now is the hour of our victory.’

A male voice, though not entirely human. Cassandra stumbled beside her in shock.

‘Someone, help me!’

A woman’s voice, French, if the accent said anything; she sounded frightened. Cassandra gasped and cried,

“That is the Divine!”

Solas sighed and responded calmly,

“We are hearing memories, Cassandra. The Veil is very thin here, it’s recorded some of what happened.”

Cassandra made a strangled noise and opened her mouth to say more when Evelyn heard her voice carry through the space.

‘What’s going on here?’

Evelyn though she sounded more curious than afraid. Her ring pulsed a soft white before going back to it’s steady glow. 

“That was me?! I really was here!”

Beside her, Cassandra let out a bitter laugh.

“I’m glad you finally believe me.”

Evelyn’s face blushed red.

“I told you, I don’t remem-”

“I believe you.”

Evelyn felt a moment’s relief. Hopefully this woman’s faith would save her from whatever trial that man back at the camp had planned for her. Before she could thank her, Varric started making an odd strangling noise. He was staring at the red crystal formations that pulsed like a heartbeat all around them. Evelyn hadn’t really thought anything about them, but Varric seemed terribly distressed.

“Seeker, that’s red lyrium!”

Ahead Cassandra grunted in acknowledgement.

“I can see that Varric.”

The Dwarf hunched in on himself as they ran, as though he would shrink from it.

“But what’s it doing here?!”

Cassandra shrugged.

“Hopefully we find out. Now stop whining, we have to close that thing.”

Cassandra pointed at what Evelyn assumed was the breach. It was a huge green crystal, at least thrice the size of the smaller one’s she’d seen. White arcs of energy shot out and scorched the ground beneath it, sending the surrounding soldiers into a scurrying panic. And she was supposed to seal it, or close it, or whatever. ‘Well, shit’ indeed. 

“How am I supposed to seal that thing exactly?”

Solas walked up beside her and leaned on his staff thoughtfully.

“It’s only partially open. You’ll need to open it completely before it can be properly neutralized.”

Evelyn nodded, still staring at it.

“Yup. So how do I do that?”

Solas chuckled. 

“Much the same as you sealed the others. Hold your hand aloft, let the mark connect, and allow the rift to open completely. I will warn you, though, with the size of that rift, we can expect something very large and nasty to come out before you are able to close it again.”

Evelyn sighed and wiped her hand down her face. She thought about her house and her truck (was it still running?), her parents, her stupid job, all the things she wanted to do before dying. She was still so young, and yet she was probably going to die in a place where no one would mourn her. The strange thing was, she didn’t really feel too upset about it. Maybe it was the shock, maybe she still secretly thought this was a really bad dream, but no tears or uncontrollable panic threatened to consume her now that her death sparkled above her. 

“Well, I’m not getting any younger. You three ready?”

Cassandra’s eyebrows rose a little, and Varric tried hard not to grin, but all three nodded their heads. Evelyn rolled her shoulders back and started walking towards the Breach, Solas and the others a few steps behind. She heard Leliana yelling at the archers and infantrymen to stand ready, but her gaze never left her quarry. Once she was about ten steps away, Evelyn held her palm pointed right at it, willing it to open.

The connection was immediate and more forceful than she remembered. Instead of feeling like she was being sucked in, she felt like she was about to explode from the pressure being forced into her hand. Lightning arced out and struck the ground around her, the energy fizzing and popping as it dissipated. The pressure grew and grew until Evelyn was sure her skin was going to rip when suddenly the crystal exploded and a huge green-hued gash split the air around her. Cassandra grabbed her around the waist and threw her several feet behind her as a huge monster stepped through and laughed darkly. 

Solas wasn’t lying when he said large and nasty. The creature, monster, demon, whatever it was, stood over 12 feet tall with spiked purple chitinous armor instead of skin. Archer’s arrows bounced off it harmlessly, and an energy cackled over the armored exterior preventing blades from damaging it. Solas seemed to be doing alright, hurling bolts of white magic that appeared to wear down the energy barrier, but he was one person and it would take too long to get rid of the protection completely. Two long whips of purple lightning appeared in the monster’s hand and it started lashing out at the men and women attacking it. Solas shouted at her,

“Quickly, the breach!”

Evelyn nodded and held her hand out again. The gash appeared to get smaller, but before she could close it completely, several of the green ghost monsters and shades spilled forth. Cassandra was occupied with the big guy and Solas was fending off several shades. She didn’t stand a chance if she got within attacking range. Evelyn started to run away when several crossbow bolts shot through the Shades’ heads and ghosts’ torsos.

“Hold tight, rabbit! Stick next to me!”

Evelyn sprinted to Varric’s side, almost hugging the shorter man when he fired off a couple more rounds.

“Have I told you how beautiful that crossbow is?”

Varric laughed but didn’t say anything as several more shades started slithering towards them. Evelyn got behind Varric and held up her palm again. This time, the rift buckled and started shrinking in earnest. The huge monster from before bellowed in pain as the rift shrunk. It seemed that the rift was helping to keep that barrier up, and without the support of the rift, weapons started making contact. It’s head swiveled and spotted Evelyn, frozen in place by the link to her hand. Cassandra hacked in vain, trying to bring its attention back her, but the monster was fixated. 

Evelyn knew the monster was coming closer, but she couldn’t break the connection to the rift no matter how she tried. The demon stopped a few yards from her and raised one of the whips, lightning sizzling down it’s sinuous length. Cassandra gave up trying to distract it and started running towards Evelyn, but it was too late. The whip came down just as the rift stabilized and closed. Unbelievable pain bloomed across her back licking her nerves like fire and cutting her leather and chainmail as though it were paper. Her vision started to go black as Cassandra arrived, shield raised to block the death stroke. The last thing she saw was Varric put a bolt through it’s eye, and then the world narrowed to darkness and agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try very hard to get the next chapter out soon. I try not to sacrifice quality over quantity. I know this chapter was choppy, but I'm impatient to be done with it! Comments and kudos appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn wakes up.

The sounds of a crackling fire and soft sunlight greeted Evelyn as she came to. Her eyes slowly opened revealing a small wood paneled room with warped glass windows, a room that was most definitely not her own. She blinked in confusion a few times and sat up. Instantly pain bloomed across her back and spread over her body. She gasped, cried out, and fell back onto the soft mattress beneath her. 

It came back in a rush; the dragon lady, the strange mark on her hand, the rifts, the hulking purple behemoth with its whips of electricity. Tears pricked at her eyes. It wasn’t all just a bad dream, it was very real and she had no idea how to get home. Before she could fall apart, though, a slender young woman with brown hair and large brown eyes popped around the corner and froze upon seeing Evelyn.

Evelyn slowly propped herself up on her elbows, wincing from the burn on her back. The young woman continued to stare, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Evelyn waited for her to say something, but after a full minute passed of nothing, she grew impatient.

“Um, hello. I’m Evelyn.”

Her speech broke the paralysis. The woman hastily set the basket of what looked like clothes on the floor and began bowing and backing away, mumbling apologies as she went.

“I’m so sorry, my lady Herald. I didn’t mean to wake- I’ll get Seeker Cassandra- Lady Leliana… I’ll get someone!”

Evelyn made to call after her, but just then the mark on her hand flared a little and the gash on her back pulsed painfully. She fell back against the bed again and shut her eyes. Once, when she was very little, she had climbed a tree in her neighbor’s backyard. Up and up she rose until her head broke through the canopy of foliage at the top and she could see farther than ever before. The scene was lovely, but she was only able to enjoy it for a moment when a branch under her feet snapped and she fell. It was no small distance, and she was fortunate to fall in brush, but she’d broken her wrist and dislocated her shoulder in the process. She thought she’d known pain then, thought she was tough for keeping a stiff upper lip and never crying, but this was something else entirely. 

Just then there came a knock followed by the sounds of a door creaking open and heavy boots on a wooden floor. Evelyn held her breath and stared at the partition, wondering who would appear. There was a pause, and then the man from the battlefield came into view, the one she’d dubbed “Prince Charming.”

He was just as handsome as she remembered, flaxen hair smoothed away from his forehead above honeyed eyes. He wasn’t scowling at her like before, a thing Evelyn hoped meant she wasn’t in trouble. His eyes roved over face and blanket-covered form, the assessment calculating. She coughed a little, causing her to wince in pain again, and he was instantly moving forward.

“Try not to move, that gash isn’t done healing yet.”

Evelyn gave a small nod and tried to smile.

“I don’t think you’ll need to tell me again.”

The man stared at her and then slowly smirked, a little scar on his lip pulling as he did. Despite the pain on her back and the unfamiliarity of her surroundings, Evelyn felt the beginning of a crush take root and spread. The man cleared his throat and rested his hand on the pommel of his sword at his hip.

“I believe I owe you an introduction. My name is Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Divine’s personal guard. We met briefly on the field-”

Evelyn nodded.

“I remember.”

He lifted his other hand and rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit perhaps? But what could he be nervous about? He looked like something off the cover of a romance novel, Evelyn didn’t want to know what she looked like. Still, there it was, his hand rubbing his neck and his eyes shifting to the floor for a moment.

“Yes, well, I, uh, ehem, I’m sorry if I seemed a bit harsh out there.”

Evelyn smiled and opened her mouth to respond when three more sets of boots stomped in revealing Cassandra, Leliana, and a beautiful dark haired woman in rich gold and black clothing. Cassandra wasted no time walking to her side, her dark eyes staring at her intently.

“How are you feeling? Can you move? Is your back-”

Leliana laid a gentle hand on Cassandra’s shoulder.

“She is fine, Cassandra. The Commander would have fetched us sooner if something were truly amiss.”

Evelyn nodded, not daring to try to sit up.

“My back still burns something awful, but I can wiggle my toes and touch my finger to my nose.”

She promptly followed suit with the display, pulling a giggle from the richly clad woman in the back and a chuckle from Cullen. Cassandra blinked a few times and slowly grinned, her face becoming less angular as she did. 

“I am glad to see you are recovering. Adan is a gifted healer.”

Leliana quirked her lips and sat at the foot of the bed, her clear eyes trained on Evelyn.

“You already met Cassandra and I, but allow me to introduce the other two.”

She swept a hand to the woman in back.

“This is Ambassador Lady Josephine Montilyet.

Lady Josephine smile and gave a small bow.

“And here we have-”

“Commander Cullen Rutherford?”

Leliana smiled at Evelyn’s interruption.

“I see you met while we were still getting here. Yes. This is Commander Cullen Rutherford.”

Cullen’s eyes met hers and Evelyn had to remember to breathe.

“I introduced myself just before you three walked in. Forgive me, though, for I do not know your name?”

Evelyn blushed a little. Back home, titles and honorifics were saved for the military and those nobles who still styled themselves better than everyone. She was simply,

“Evelyn Trevelyan, but most of my friends call me Eve.”

Cullen dipped his head, that sexy smirk still pulling at his scar. She wished he would stop doing that. 

“A pleasure, Lady Evelyn.”

Josephine was scribbling something at a furious pace, her feathered quill scratching along the paper so quickly, Eve doubted a computer could keep up. 

“Trevelyan? Of the Ostwick Trevelyans? Let’s see… We can contact your family, ask about-”

Evelyn started to sit up in a alarm and immediately regretted it as pain so brilliant flared on her back that the room started to go dark. She felt a pair of strong arms support her and gently lay her back on the pillows. Evelyn looked up into the eyes of Cassandra, her brow furrowed in worry. She tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have-”

Cullen interrupted tersely,

“Josephine, perhaps we can let politics rest while she is still bedridden?”

Leliana replied to his annoyance calmly.

“She is simply doing her job, Commander. We must think of how precarious our situation is.”

Josephine tutted and stopped moving her quill.

“No, Leliana, he is right. Family matters always elicit a passionate response. I should have known better than to bring up the subject while she is still indisposed. Do forgive me, Lady Evelyn. We can discuss this another time.”

Evelyn nodded, the pain slowly dissipating as Cassandra fussed over her for a few moments. The tall woman stood, looking down at her intensely, before resting a hand on her shoulder and saying gruffly,

“Thank you for what you did at the breach, you were very brave.”

Evelyn couldn’t think of a response, but Cassandra didn’t seem to expect one. She turned on her heel and started marching towards the partition wall, Leliana and Josephine bowing and following her with graceful steps. She turned her head and caught Cullen staring at her with an odd look on his face. A flush crept into his cheeks and that hand came up to rub the back of his neck. He was embarrassed!

“I must be going as well…”

He dropped his hand and took a step towards the partition before turning suddenly.

“When you are healed, I would like to see to your training myself. You should know how to defend yourself when you’re in the field.”

Evelyn’s eyes grew wide and panic swelled in her chest.

“In the field…? I’ll have to do… I’ll be out there again?”

Cullen flushed and his hand gripped the pommel of his sword.

“If you stay with us, that is. I hope very much that you’ll stay and help us close the rifts. They are costing a lot of people their lives.”

Evelyn looked down at her marked hand, the green swirling like oil on water. She didn’t have much of a choice, really. She had no idea how to get home and these people seemed to want her alive. Plus, she hadn’t forgotten the jackass from the mountain camp who seemed eager to serve her head on a silver platter. Staying with them was the only option she knew of that held some hope for survival… and she would be helping people in the process. She looked up at Cullen, his gold eyes searching her face intently, and nodded.

“I think I’ll stay. It’s the right thing to do, isn’t it? But I do need combat training… I would rather not end up bedridden after every fight.”

Cullen’s face split into a smile and he nodded.

“I confess, I was worried you wouldn’t see it that way after receiving so painful a blow. You’re… it’s inspiring to see you so willing to serve.”

Evelyn gave a small smile and clenched her hands. If she was stuck here for awhile, at least she would get to stare at him. It was the silver lining in a sucky situation. 

“I hope I can keep living up to the hype!”

Cullen kept smiling at her, seemingly transfixed. It was probably her hair, she was sure it resembled a rat’s nest by now. After a moment she cleared her throat and Cullen seemed to realize he’d been staring. Quickly he snapped his gaze to his boots and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ll leave you to rest… I’ll send that elf woman back in to help with your… She’ll come take care of you.”

He gave a short bow and walked quickly to the door, only glancing back once before hurrying out. It dawned on her as the woman from before returned and started bathing her with a cloth, that Cullen had been staring at her lips, not her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add in this scene because I feel like it's a little more realistic. I'm sure some of you are wondering why Solas didn't just wave his sparkly fingers and heal her back, or why a health potion wasn't forced down her throat, but I'm attempting to make the game a little more realistic and set boundaries on what potions and magic can actually do. What do you guys think about Cullen? Am I sketching his character right? I'm trying to keep that whole confident-in-battle but a little rusty in the flirting department thing going. Next update hopefully by the end of the week!


End file.
